kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Suki to Iwasetai
"Suki to Iwasetai" (好きと言わせたい; lit. I Want To Say I Like You) is the debut Japanese single by IZ*ONE. It was released on February 6, 2019.allkpop: IZ*ONE reveal key visual for Japanese debut single album 'I Want To Say I Like You' The music video for "Suki to Iwasetai" was released on January 25, 2019. Track list ;Type A #"Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい)" - 3:59 #"Gwaen Chanha Yo (ケンチャナヨ)" - 4:16 #"Gokigen Sayonara (ご機嫌サヨナラ)" - 4:23 #"Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい) (Instrumental)" - 3:59 (CD only) #"Gwaen Chanha Yo (ケンチャナヨ) (Instrumental)" - 4:16 (CD only) #"Gokigen Sayonara (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (Instrumental)" - 4:23 (CD only) ;Type B #"Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい)" - 3:59 #"Gwaen Chanha Yo (ケンチャナヨ)" - 4:16 #"Neko ni Naritai (猫になりたい)" - 4:17 #"Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい) (Instrumental)" - 3:59 (CD only) #"Gwaen Chanha Yo (ケンチャナヨ) (Instrumental)" - 4:16 (CD only) #"Neko ni Naritai (猫になりたい) (Instrumental)" - 4:17 (CD only) ;WIZ*ONE editions #"Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい)" - 3:59 #"Gwaen Chanha Yo (ケンチャナヨ)" - 4:16 #"Dance wo Omoidasumade (ダンスを思い出すまで)" - 4:33 #"Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい) (Instrumental)" - 3:59 (CD only) #"Gwaen Chanha Yo (ケンチャナヨ) (Instrumental)" - 4:16 (CD only) #"Dance wo Omoidasumade (ダンスを思い出すまで) (Instrumental)" - 4:33 (CD only) ;DVD (Type A only) #"Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい)" music video #"Gokigen Sayonara (ご機嫌サヨナラ)" music video ;DVD (Type B only) #"Suki to Iwasetai (好きと言わせたい)" music video #"Neko ni Naritai (猫になりたい)" music video Gallery 'WI*ZONE Member Edition covers' IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Jang Won Young ver.) cover.png|Jang Won Young ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Miyawaki Sakura ver.) cover.png|Miyawaki Sakura ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Jo Yu Ri ver.) cover.png|Jo Yu Ri ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Choi Ye Na ver.) cover.png|Choi Ye Na ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (An Yu Jin ver.) cover.png|An Yu Jin ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Yabuki Nako ver.) cover.png|Yabuki Nako ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Kwon Eun Bi ver.) cover.png|Kwon Eun Bi ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Kang Hye Won ver.) cover.png|Kang Hye Won ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Honda Hitomi ver.) cover.png|Honda Hitomi ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Kim Chae Won ver.) cover.png|Kim Chae Won ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Kim Min Ju ver.) cover.png|Kim Min Ju ver. IZONE Suki to Iwasetai WIZONE Edition (Lee Chae Yeon ver.) cover.png|Lee Chae Yeon ver. 'Promotional' IZONE I Want To Say I Like You group promo photo.png|Promotional photo Trivia * Type A exclusive song, "Gokigen Sayonara", is sung by Jang Won Young, An Yu Jin, Kwon Eun Bi, Kang Hye Won, Lee Chae Yeon, Kim Chae Won & Honda Hitomi. * Type B exclusive song, "Neko ni Naritai", is sung by Miyawaki Sakura, Choi Ye Na, Jo Yu Ri, Yabuki Nako & Kim Min Ju. * WIZ*ONE editions exclusive song, "Dance wo Omoidasumade", is a Jang Won Young and Miyawaki Sakura duet. References Video links * "Suki to Iwasetai" music video * Album teaser Category:Singles Category:Japanese singles Category:IZ*ONE Category:2019 releases Category:2019 Japanese releases Category:2019 Japanese singles Category:Japanese releases